Despertar
by Marihanitha
Summary: Haru, se da cuenta demasiado tarde los sentimientos que siente por Makoto, su amigo de toda la vida, y ahora que esta consciente de ellos no puede decirselo a su amigo, por un terrible accidente que el castaño sufrió. MakoHaru con posible MakoRin :D Enjoy!
1. Prólogo

Despertar

Prólogo

Desde que tengo conciencia él ha estado siempre a mi lado, con su sonrisa fácil, cabellos rebeldes, voz amable y confiable, sus ojos en los cuales me transmite tanto.

Cuando éramos bebés siempre trataba de alcanzarme; yo siendo unos meses mayor pude caminar antes que él, aunque eso nunca lo detuvo, gateaba tras de mí, tan rápido como podía para siempre estar a mi lado, cuando por fin aprendió a caminar, siempre íbamos a donde sea de la mano; así ha sido siempre y eso no quiero que cambie nunca.

Ahora entiendo, después de 17 años, porqué lo he necesitado tanto, no era nada parecido a la costumbre o la rutina; ya que hoy al verlo acostado en esa camilla me hizo darme cuenta que yo no puedo vivir sin él, que lo quiero más que un amigo o un hermano, que deseo que abra esos ojos esmeralda que tanto amo, que necesito escuchar su voz diciendo mi nombre, que deseo besar sus labios y decirle que lo amo con mi alma y que necesito que este conmigo.

Por favor Makoto, despierta necesito decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos, puesto que…

El siempre ha estado ahí para mí.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Dos semanas, dos semanas más y Makoto no reacciona, el médico dice que el golpe que sufrió en la cabeza es muy grave, que esperemos un milagro, la señora Tachibana y sus hermanos llevan más de una hora llorando después de haber escuchado las palabras del doctor, y yo…yo simplemente me siento perdido, no sé cómo reaccionar, no puedo soltar ninguna lagrima a pesar de que siento mis ojos cristalinos, me siento tan vacio y sin vida, Makoto, mi Makoto se me puede ir en cualquier momento, se puede ir de mi lado para siempre, el solo pensarlo me deja sin ninguna esperanza por la cual seguir respirando…

- Haru - escucho la voz del señor Tachibana – por qué no vas a tomar un baño a tu casa y duermes un rato. – el papa de Makoto con ojeras y la mirada apagada trata, sin éxito alguno sonreírme.

- No, gracias… prefiero quedarme con él.

- Haru, oíste al doctor, no tiene caso que te enfermes por estar día y noche en el hospital, Makoto… se preocuparía al verte con ese aspecto, ve hijo, yo te llamare si sucede algo.

Lo observo un momento, el dice la verdad, lo sé, él me llamará, y tiene razón, desde hace semanas que no me muevo del hospital.

- Es verdad, iré a descansar un poco, gracias.

- De nada Haru.

Me despido de la familia Tachibana con la promesa de que regresare lo antes posible.


	3. Chapter 2

Hola ./

Espero que les este gustando el primer fic que estoy escribiendo, a los que han comentando muchas gracias, su apoyo me hace querer continuarlo.

Disfruten del segundo capítulo :D

* * *

Capítulo 2

Salgo del hospital sin darme cuenta que está lloviendo, miro al cielo nublado, llorando, es como si el cielo llorara por mi posible perdida, bajo la mirada y camino hacia mi casa.

Camino por inercia, sin percatarme de nada, solo pensando en mi vida sin él, en las caminatas a la escuela, sin su energía y sus ganas de contarme cualquier cosa, sin que me ofreciera su mano para salir del agua, sin su preocupación exagerada por mí, sin poder ver como se ve tan tierno asustado, sin su voz, su compañía, su calor…

Llego a mi casa y me meto a la bañera, pensé que al sentí el agua algunas de mis preocupaciones se irían como siempre lo han hecho, pero hoy no fue así, el agua se sentía sin vida, fría, oscura; así que preferí salir de ella. Me voy a la cama con la esperanza de descansar un poco, estoy tan cansado que mis ojos se cierran rápidamente.

Todo era oscuro y frio, no sabía dónde me encontraba, estaba completamente desorientado; de repente oí voces…voces que se lamentaban, llantos, gritos, de niños y adultos, al querer ir a hacia esas voces, me encuentro con los Tachibana, ellos al notar mi presencia guardaron silencio, peor lo veía en sus ojos, sus ojos me decían que Makoto ya no estaba vivo…

- Haru, el falleció esta noche – me dijo la señora Tachibana entre sollozos.

Desperté rápidamente con la respiración acelerada y el corazón latiéndome rápidamente, fue un sueño, no, fue un pesadilla, la peor de todas.

- Haru tranquilízate – me repetía – Makoto está bien- revise el teléfono comprobando que no tenía ninguna llamada y mensaje de parte de los Tachibana- Todo está bien.

Después de controlar mi respiración me fui directamente al hospital, al llegar me detuve al escuchar la voz de Nagisa.

- ¡Haru-chan! Que gusto verte – voltee a verlo, y vi que con él estaba Rei.

-Nagisa, Rei…hola.

- Buenas tardes Haruka-senpai.

-Haru-chan no sabíamos que regresarías tan pronto, la mamá de Mako-chan no dijo que fuiste a descansar un rato.

- Si, solo que no quería estar mucho tiempo lejos de él.

- Ya veo Haruka-senpai.

Tenía que preguntarles del estado de Makoto, si había alguna mejora.

- Nagisa, ¿cómo está Makoto?

El brillo alegre se los dos se fue apagando, trague rápido, pensando lo peor.

- Mako-chan sigue igual Haru-chan. – con eso una parte de mi se alivio.

- Esta bien, gracias.

- De que Haruka-senpai, nos despedimos, tenemos cosas que atender.

- Adiós Haru-chan, cuida de Mako-chan por nosotros.

Asentí y entre al hospital; al llegar a la habitación de Makoto, me encontré con el señor Tachibana sentando en el sofá en el cual pasaba mis noches desde que Makoto está internado; estaba leyendo, al escucharme entrar alzo su cabeza y con sorpresa me dijo:

- Haru, no pensé que regresarían hoy.

-No quería estar lejos. – le dije mientras me sentaba al lado de él en el sofá.

-Bueno si estás aquí, entonces me iré, pensé que haría guardia esta noche. – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento.

- Oh por favor Haru no te disculpes, apreciamos mucho que quieras tanto a nuestro hijo - lo dijo mirando hacia Makoto.

No respondí nada a eso.

- Haru, gracias de nuevo, la señora Tachibana vendrá como siempre por la mañana – se acerco a Makoto y le beso la frente.- Adiós. – y salió por la puerta.

Ya a solas con Makoto me pare y me dirigí a su camilla, estaba igual como lo deje hace unas horas, su cabeza vendada cubriendo gran parte de su hermoso cabello café, los cortes más profundos de la cara que aun tenia y arruinaban su gran aspecto, el yeso en su pierna izquierda, y los múltiples hematomas que tenia por todo el cuerpo a causa del accidente.

El accidente… el accidente por el cual está ahora al borde de la muerte, aun me siento responsable por eso, me sentí desde ese día basura solo al saber que le paso esto por mi culpa, por salvarme, yo debí ser el que fuera atropelladlo por ese coche, yo, no él, todo por ir distraído, por ir en mi mundo, por no escuchar sus gritos de alerta, por no voltear y ver el coche aproximándose; fue todo tan rápido, Makoto gritando mi nombre, ser empujado a la acera, escuchar los frenos chirriantes del coche, cosas que no logre identificar quebrándose, y al final ver al amor de mi vida en un charco de sangre e inconsciente. Lo recuerdo todo perfectamente, me sentí tan estúpido de que él se sacrificara por mí, que me rescatara de mi probable muerte, pero aun así, lo que no sabes, es que sin el yo muero lentamente, pero sin poder morir.

Como cada noche antes de ir a dormir me permito besar sus labios inmóviles, un toque suave, pero lleno de mi amor y esperanza a que el regrese conmigo, sus labios son algo fríos pero a la vez cálidos. Lo miro esperando que despierte, pero no lo hace, me dirijo al sofá y me dedico a dormir.


	4. Chapter 3

Hola a todos :) les traigo el tercer capitulo, les prometo hacer los capítulos mas largos xD soy nueva en esto y voy aprendiendo poco a poco :) su opinión es muy importante para mi.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Un mes y Makoto no despierta, yo tuve que regresar a la escuela por petición de los Tachibana, alegano que no podía alejarme de mis estudios, la verdad nada de eso me importaba, solo quiero estar con Makoto, pero no quería darle más problemas a los Tachibana, así que regrese.

Hoy toca practica del club, no podía estar menos contento, ya para mi nadar y sentir el agua no tenía sentido, ya no podía disfrutarla como antes; Nagisa, Rei y Kou no parecían muy contentos tampoco, pero si no hacíamos ninguna actividad cerrarían el club, no podíamos permitirlo ya que para Makoto y para todos nosotros, el club es importante.

- Chicos empecemos, Haruka-senpai usted trabaje en su resistencia, Rei-senpai usted en la velocidad y Nagisa-senpai usted en el impulso de sus brazos.

- Esta bien Gou-chan, ¡empecemos! – dijo enérgicamente Nagisa.

Me subí en el carril que me correspondía y salte para caer dentro del agua, permití dejar mi mente en blanco y tratar de disfrutar el agua, sentirla, perderme en ella como antes lo hacía; no sé cuanto nade, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, por inercia levante mi mano para que Makoto la tomara, pero no sentí nada, ni su tacto, ni su voz llamándome; de pronto, la realidad me dio un puñetazo en la cara, de golpe me di cuenta que el no me dio su mano porque él… él no estaba aquí, porque se encontraba en una cama de hospital, en ese momento, lo vi todo borroso, no podía ver con claridad, mi corazón latía muy rápido; sin Makoto ¿quién me ayudaría a salir de la alberca?, ¿quién me diría lo bien que lo hice?, ¿quién me daría esa hermosa sonrisa?, no…no podía aceptarlo; lo último que supe es que todo se volvió negro y que me sumergía dentro del agua.

- Haru-chan - ¿Quién era?, su voz, yo conozco esa voz – Haru-chan lo has hecho muy bien, me encanta verte nadar. - ¿Makoto? – Haru-chan quiero nadara contigo, tiene que ser contigo. – ¿Donde estas?, ¿Makoto donde estas…?

- ¡Haruka-senpai! –

- ¡Haru-chan, responde! –

- ¡Hay que buscar a Amaka-sensei!

- Espera Gou-chan, parece que está reaccionando. ¡Haru-chan! ¡Haru-chan!

- Estoy bien… - casi no podía hablar, me dolía la garganta y el pecho.

- Que alivio, Haruka-senpai.

Me incorpore despacio, me dolía la cabeza y me sentía terriblemente vacio.

- ¿Que paso? – dije con un hilo de voz.

- Nunca creí decírselo a usted Haruka-senpai, ya que usted es uno con el agua, pero usted se ahogo…- lo último me lo dijo Rei con un hilo de voz.

- Estoy bien, no es la primera vez que me pasa… Makoto, ayúdame a levantarme.

Silencio, solo obtuve un gran y sepulcral silencio.

- Haru-chan… Mako…Mako-chan esta en el hospital. – me dijo con la mirada tiste.

¿Qué me está pasando? Makoto estaba en el hospital, llevaba más de dos meses ahí, que rayos me pasa, lo olvide por completo, todo por haberme perdido en el agua…

Me incorpore por mi cuenta, me dirigí a los vestidores, me cambie y salí corriendo de la escuela, los chicos no me siguieron…

Sin darme cuenta después de una gran carrera, me encontraba en el hospital, necesitaba verlo aun que no pudiera él verme, quería sentirlo, sentir su mano, su calor llenando este gran vacío que ahora tenía.

Al dirigirme a la habitación de Makoto vi por el ventanal que la cama estaba vacía, no, no, por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando, corrí a la recepción y pregunte en donde estaba, la señora me dijo que no sabía nada de él… ¡cómo no va a saber de sus malditos pacientes!, en ese momento perdí la poca calma que tenia, fui corriendo por todos los pasillos y pisos del hospital revisando en cada habitación, tenía que estar en algún sitio, que haya muerto…no es una opción para mí, no, no lo es.

* * *

¿Qué le paso a Mako? ¿Por qué no esta en su habitación? Bueno eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo ;) próximamente xD

PD: Como me duele tener a mi Mako en estas condiciones, pero es para que Haru recapacite xD haha


	5. Capítulo 4

Hola a todos :)

les traigo el nuevo capitulo, es un poco mas largo :D y espero les guste, ya sabrán que le paso a nuestro Makoto bello, por favor déjenme su opinión, ya que es importante para mi.

Sin más disfrútenlo :D

* * *

Capítulo 4

¿Dónde estás Makoto?

Ya no se cuanto tiempo estuve buscando por él, solo sé que estaba agitado, temblando por la angustia y sentía mis manos heladas.

- ¡Haru, espera! – de pronto oí la voz del papá de Makoto, me gire rápidamente y fui hacia él.

- Señor… Tachibana… - aun no recuperaba la respiración.

- Respira, hijo, tranquilo.

- Ma…Makoto… donde? – le dije entrecortadamente.

- Makoto está en cirugía de emergencia- me dijo con la cara decaída

- ¿Qué? pero que le paso, porque lo están operando- si fue de emergencia no debe de ser nada bueno.

- Tiene presión intracraneal, y esto provoco que se le formaran coágulos en el cerebro, así que necesitan removerlos y quitarle esa presión que le está afectando.

- Y… es, quiero decir, ¿su vida corre peligro con esa operación? – Ya sabía la respuesta pero quería escucharlo de su boca, las operaciones de la cabeza en si son complicadas, ahora Makoto estando en coma y que sufra algo así, ha de ser el triple de peligroso.

- Me temo que si Haru, el doctor no me dio muchas esperanzas.- Tiene que vivir. Makoto es muy fuerte, es grande, su salud es muy buena por la natación y es joven; no puede dejarse vencer por esto, aun no.

- ¿Donde lo están operando?

- Aquí en este piso, en el quirófano, te vi corriendo y me imagine que lo estabas buscando, aparte que te veías muy preocupado.

- Si, me dijeron que no sabían de su paradero y decidí buscarlo por mi cuenta.

- Perdón por no avisarte Haru, pensé que vendrías un poco mas tarde, aparte que he estado muy preocupado, llevan más de una hora ahí, ni siquiera le he avisado a la señora Tachibana, no sé cómo decirle esto sin preocuparla aun mas.

- Lo entiendo, ya paso, pero debe avisarle a su esposa. – No me quiero imaginar si viene a verlo por casualidad y se encuentra por la misma sorpresa que yo, no quiero que se preocupe más de la cuenta.

- Tienes razón Haru, saldré a hablarle ahora, ¿me puedes avisar si pasa algo por favor?

- Si…

- Gracias Haru, sin ti esto sería difícil de sobrellevar. – voltee a ver hacia otro lado.

- No hay problema.

- Ahora regreso, Haru – el señor Tachibana camino hacia mí, me dio unas palmadas en el hombro y camino hacia la salida.

Me senté en unas sillas que habían por ahí, a esperar a que terminara la operación, el señor Tachibana me dijo que ya tenía más de una hora en el quirófano… ¿todo estaría bien? ¿Por qué tardan tanto? Ha de ser una operación difícil, he escuchado sobre el tema, pero, no he estado esperando ni 5 minutos y ya me estoy exasperando; recuerdo cuando Makoto me llevo a los 12 años a un acuario, ese día estaba muy emocionado aun que no le dijera, quería ver a todos esos peses, toda esa agua, pensaba que sería un mundo ideal para mi… habíamos quedado de vernos en las escaleras del templo a las 9 am, pero ya eran 9:30 y Makoto aun no llegaba, ya me estaba poniendo impaciente y decidí ir a buscarlo a su casa, me abrió la puerta su papá y me dijo que amaneció mal pero que como ya había quedado conmigo se estaba arreglando, ese día me sentí muy mal, pensé que se había quedado dormido, pero era porque se sentía enfermo, pase a su cuarto y lo encontré tratando de ponerse la playera, pero lo hacía muy lentamente, no me escucho al entrar ya que no volteo, así que fui hacia él y le ayude a ponerse la playera, el se asusto por que dio un brinco, pero inmediatamente supo que era yo, y como siempre se disculpo conmigo, que debía de haber esperado mucho tiempo, pero que había amanecido con mucha fiebre y tos, yo aun que estaba muy deseoso de ir al acuario le dije que ya no tenía ganas de ir y que prefería estar aquí jugando videojuegos en su cuarto mientras el descansaba, Makoto supo que en seguida que lo que dije era un mentira, al no le podía ocultar nada, pero no me lo dijo, simplemente me dio una gran sonrisa y una mirada llena de cariño, así que agarre la pijama de su cama y lo cambie en silencio, el solo me agradecía el esfuerzo y por darle tantas molestias, que cuando se aliviara me recompensaría llevándome al acuario y me llevaría a una alberca publica a nadar; cuando él se puso mejor me cumplió esa promesa por supuesto, y en el acuario me compro un delfín gigante de peluche, me dijo que siempre cuando me veía nadar le recordaba a uno, porque lo disfrutaba mucho y lo hacía muy natural, yo cuando lo veía nadar siempre me recordaba a una orca, porque nadaba con una mirada decidida, y sus patadas y la manera de mover sus brazos era tan fuerte que se veía que el agua se rompía con su toque, ya a los 17 que ahora tenemos ha agarrado la apariencia de una, grande, alto y imponente; aun que es todo amor, sonrisas, y protección; eso es lo que más me gusta de él, no es lo que aparenta.

- Haru, perdón por tardar, la señora Tachibana está muy triste por la noticia, así que la tuve que tranquilizar, quería venir pero los gemelos que iban a quedar solos y ya es tarde.

- Si, aun así no ha salido del quirófano.- el señor Tachibana se sentó al lado mío.

- No creí que tardar tanto, lo malo es que no nos dan ninguna razón de él, espero que todo esté bien.- me dijo mientras suspiraba.

- Tiene que estar bien.

- Si, Haru, ¿te puedo peguntar algo?- me sorprendió algo su pregunta, pero no podía negárselo.

-Si…

- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto mi hijo? no me malentiendas por favor, estoy muy agradecido porque estés junto a Makoto, se que lo quieres mucho, son amigos de la infancia y han estado siempre juntos, pero siempre estás aquí a su lado, no hay un día que no estés al pendiente de él, así que me preguntaba que tanto significa para ti mi hijo. – ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? ¿Ya se dio cuenta que lo amo? Al parecer notó mi sorpresa, nerviosismo y confusión en mi cara ya que se empezó a reír. - Haru, lo siento creo que te pregunte algo muy difícil, no me tienes que contestar si no quiere.- no tenia, pero extrañamente quería decirle él porque me importaba tanto, sin decirle que estaba enamorado de su hijo.

- Makoto es la persona en la que mas confió… a él le podría confiar mi vida entera, siempre me ayuda, me protege, cuida que coma bien, que no me pase muchas horas en la bañera, me ayuda en la escuela, siempre esta su mano ahí para ayudarme a salir de la alberca, me comparte todo lo que él tiene, es considerado, alegre, protector, muy inteligente, a veces es muy hablador y siempre me está sobre protegiendo, pero sé que es porque le preocupo mucho, ahora me di cuenta que no ha estado a mi lado lo mucho que me hace falta, porque él es el único que me entiende y comprende sin necesidad de que hable, ve completamente mi alma, uno podría sentirse expuesto, pero yo me siento seguro, de que Makoto sea el que vea a trávez de mi…

El señor Tachibana no dijo nada por un largo momento, y no vi que cara tenía al decirle todo esto ya que tenia la vista fija en el suelo.

- Haru, tu… - no acabo de decirme nada mas, ya que el doctor salió del quirófano, los dos al verlo rápidamente nos pusimos de pie.

-Buenas noches, ¿son los familiares del joven Tachibana?- el doctor era muy joven, no creo que tuviera más de 26 años, era alto un poco más bajo que Makoto, tenía la constitución de Rei, pero con el cabello de Nagisa y los ojos de mi mismo color, era apuesto, pero se veía serio y con experiencia.

- Así es doctor soy el señor Tachibana, padre de Makoto, ¿qué noticias me tiene sobe mi hijo?

- Mucho gusto señor Tachibana, soy Hatake Murasame, y desde ahora me voy a encargar de la salud de su hijo, en la cirugía tuvimos muchas complicaciones pero le hemos quitado todos los coágulos que tenia, después que se pase la anestesia lo trasladaremos a su habitación, esta noche será decisiva para ver su reacción a la cirugía. – al escuchar sus palabras pude tranquilizarme un poco, Makoto es lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir a esto y más.

- Muchas gracias doctor Hatake, por salvar de este peligro a Makoto.

- Es mi trabajo, no tienen nada que agradecer, aparte que su hijo es muy fuerte y apuesto- ¿Qué? ¿Apuesto? ¿Qué le pasa? Este tipo no me está agradando; el señor Tachibana se empezó a reír.

- Salió igual a mí por supuesto.- dijo el señor Tachibana a modo de broma.

- No cabe duda señor, ha hecho un buen trabajo- le dijo el doctorcito ese con una sonrisa radiante, ¿por qué sonríe así?, ¿a quién quiere impresionar? bufe alto; se dio cuenta de mi expresión pero no dijo nada.

- Tengo que avisarle a mi esposa de las buenas noticias, con su permiso, Haru ahora regreso. – solo asentí, se marcho el señor Tachibana y dirigí mi mirada al doctorcito ese.

- ¿Eres amigo de Mako? - ¿Mako? porque cree él que le puede llamar por su nombre a Makoto, él ni siquiera lo conoce, estaba irritándome este tipo bastante.

- Soy su mejor amigo. – lo mire mal.

- Ya veo, bueno espero que pronto despierte, si es guapo dormido, no me quiero imaginar despierto, bueno lo puedes esperar en su cuarto, de seguro ya ha de estar haya, yo mañana lo iré a ver. – dio media vuelta y se alejo sin esperar que le respondiera algo.

- Tu pediste ser el doctor de Makoto, ¿verdad?- detuvo su andar y me voltio a ver, solo sonrió descaradamente y continuo con su andar.

Me irrita, ese doctor como me irrita de sobre manera, ahora tendré que vigilar más de cerca a Makoto, no dejare que se apropie de él… tal vez sea estúpido mi pensar ya que Makoto no sabe ni de su existencia, pero cuando despierte ya lo conocerá, no dejare que se fije mas en el que en mí, no lo permitiré.

* * *

¿Que tal les pareció? Haru tendrá competencia por las carnitas de Makoto xDDD hahaha bueno, esperen el siguiente capitulo y muchisimas gracias por leer :3


	6. Chapter 5

Hola a todos o.o/

Tiempo sin actualizar, perdónenme por eso por favor u.u pero ya saben la universidad me lo impedía y como voy a empezar en Julio mi servicio social, tenia que ver unas cosas de eso u.u pero bueno :D aquí está el capítulo 5, espero lo disfruten, gracias todos por los comentarios que me han dejado y por seguir esta historia, en serio es muy importante para mi su opinión, sin mas que decir... disfrútenlo!

* * *

Capítulo 5

Era sábado, Makoto había pasado muy bien la noche, no pude pegar el ojo por la preocupación que algo le pasara, pero para mí alivio Makoto era mi fuerte y estuvo tranquilo; lo único que me molestaba es que pronto tendría que venir el doctorcito ese, ya eran la 8 am, tenía mucho sueño por pasar en vela pero no permitiría que se quede a solas el doctor con Makoto, no le tenía confianza, y menos con su actitud altanera. Mire a Makoto, se veía tan relajado, tan lindo, no podía dejar de recordar cada vez que lo veía dormido cuando éramos niños y le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, siempre le pedía permiso a mi madre para que me quedara a dormir en su casa, mi mamá siempre estimo a Makoto, y bueno ¿Quién no? Así que me permitía quedarme con él a veces hasta varios días seguidos en su casa, no entendía el miedo de Makoto, lo único que tenía claro es que no quería ver esos ojitos asustados nunca más; en ese tiempo yo era más alto y me sentía con el poder de protegerlo cuando algo lo asustaba, caminaba delante de el para guiarlo, Makoto siempre ha tenido el hábito de que cuando está asustado se sujeta de mi playera, aun a nuestra edad sigue teniendo esa manía; sonreí, siendo ahora tan alto como es y tan fuerte, aun se sentía protegido detrás mido, bueno, algunas cosas nunca cambian aunque no es algo que me moleste, al contrario su cercanía siempre me ha reconfortado. Tome la mano de Makoto, se sentía cálida.

- Makoto, ¿recuerdas cuando estábamos en primaria y fuimos de excursión por parte de la escuela? Tu no querías ir porque sería la primer noche que estarías lejos de tu casa, pero yo quería ir, veríamos las cascadas, no lo mostraba pero tu sabias que estaba emocionado al respecto; como no querías ir te dije que yo tampoco iría… y fue lo único que necesitaste para querer ir ¿verdad? Nunca te habrías perdonado que por el miedo de no estar en tu casa me quitaras esa ilusión, yo sabía que lo estabas haciendo por mí… como si no te conociera, pero acepte porque yo iba a estar a tu lado en todo momento, sabía que amabas mucho estar en tu casa y que te atemorizaba no estar cerca de ellos, pero conmigo estarías bien; ya en la excursión lo único en lo que pensabas era en que no me arrojara a las cascadas, ya que era peligroso, casi te caes por mi culpa, por eso, me moleste y pensaste que fue por prohibirme eso, cuando no fue por esa razón, mi enojo fue conmigo mismo, porque me desconcentre por el agua, cuando me prometí a mí mismo cuidarte, lo siento, no te dije que fue por eso, y me estabas pidiendo perdón, cuando yo era el que debía hacerlo, siempre por mis caprichos y descuidos haz estado en peligro, no te habías lastimado tanto por mi causa… como hasta ahora.

- Así que tú eres el culpable de que ese ángel este ahora postrado en esa cama.- estaba tan absorto hablando con Makoto que no me di cuenta que el doctorcito había entrado, voltee a encararlo, tenía una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Eso a ti no te concierne.- le dije con mi habitual tono apagado mientras acariciaba la mano de Makoto, debía tranquilizarme.

-Bueno, supongo que cuando despierte no va a poder perdonar que tú fuiste el causante de su accidente, yo me enojaría mucho si fuera el.- este tipo me estaba sacando de quicio, pero estaba con Makoto, no podía perder el control, respire profundamente, como se veía que esta persona no conocía a Makoto.

- Makoto no es como tú, no lo conoces para nada.- le dije esto mientras se dirigía al otro lado de la cama, se iba a dedicar a revisarlo.

- Tienes razón en eso, veamos…- comenzó el chequeo, su pulso, respiración, corazón y sus nervios; pensé que había terminado, en eso alzo la sabana que cubría sus piernas y empezó a tocarlas desde los dedos de los pies hasta su entre pierna, odiaba que lo tacara de esa forma, pero aguante mi infinito desprecio hacia él ya que solo lo estaba revisando, o eso era lo que pensaba hasta que rio bajo.

- ¿Cuál es la gracia?

- Nada, solo me preguntaba que hace para estar así de… tú sabes, bien conservado.- dirigió su cara hacia mí y me guiño el ojo; envolví en un puño mi mano, me daban ganas de borrar esa altanera sonrisa. – Oh vamos, no negaras que Makoto tiene un excelente cuerpo, no me imagino como podría ser en la intimidad, tú me entiendes.

- ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Aléjate de él maldito doctor!

- ¿Haru-chan que pasa? – No habíamos notado ninguno de los dos la presencia de la mamá de Makoto, no podía darle una escena a ella, me voltee a la puerta, le pedí disculpas y salí un momento, era mucho para mí, necesitaba tranquilizarme.

Salí un rato del hospital, miraba al cielo despejado de esta mañana para poder tranquilizarme, todo se veía tan vivo, los colores, la gente, era un día agradable aquí a fuera.

- Haru-chan! Haru-chan!- la voz de Nagisa me hizo reaccionar, venia corriendo jalando de la mano de Rei como de costumbre.

- Hola, chicos, ¿vienen a ver a Makoto?

- Buenos días Haruka senpai, así es venimos a ver como esta.

- También queríamos verte a ti Haru-chan como siempre te vas después de clases al hospital no te hemos visto mucho.

- Gracias, vayamos dentro entonces.

Nos dirigimos al cuarto de Makoto, ya cerca de su habitación escuchamos las risas de la señora Tachibana y el doctor estúpido, ¡perfecto! Estaban riendo los dos, se había ganado a la mamá de Makoto, simplemente perfecto.

Entramos los tres a la habitación y la señora Tachibana saludo a mis dos acompañantes, yo solo veía de mal modo al estúpido doctor.

- Bueno, yo me retiro, nos vemos luego, señora Tachibana, amigos de Makoto hasta luego.

- Cuídese doctor, gracias por cuidar de mi hijo.- tsk, señora Tachibana usted no diría lo mismo si supiera que quiere abusar de su hijo.

- Gracias, lo hago con placer, Makoto es un gran paciente, ¿verdad Nanase?- me miro sonriente, algún día quitare esa sonrisa de su rostro, me hice esa promesa.

- Hola chicos, me da gusto verlos. – la mamá de Makoto les sonrió a mis amigos, esa sonrisa que Makoto había heredado.

- Buenos días, gracias por recibirnos.

- Rei-chan eres muy formal.

- Nagisa-kun usted es un irrespetuoso.

- Hahaha, me alegro que estén todos bien, los dejo con mi hijo un rato, voy a la cafetería.

- Muchas gracias, señora Tachibana.

La mama de Makoto salió del cuarto y nos dejó solos a los 4, Nagisa se sentó junto al lado de Makoto.

- Mako-chan, ya debes de despertar, Haru-chan y tu doctor ¡se pelean por ti! Es demasiado interesante, me pregunto a quién elegirías, aunque Haru-chan tiene años de ventaja, deberías ver la cara de celos que tiene Haru-chan ahora. – maldito Nagisa tan observador. Voltee mi cara lejos de sus enormes ojos rosados.

- Haruka-senpai ¿eso es verdad?

- Hmmm. – no iba a responder a eso, era muy vergonzoso.

- Hahahaha ¡Mako-chan! Haru-chan esta sonrojado, di en el blanco, Haru-chan ama a Mako-chan, y no amor de hermanos o amigos, es ese amor que le da ganas de besar tus labios Mako-chan, que afortunado.

- Cállate, Nagisa.

- Pero Haru-chan no tiene nada de malo que ames así a Mako-chan, yo estoy seguro que Mako-chan siente lo mismo por ti, ¿verdad Rei-chan?

- Así es Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai siempre está muy al pendiente de usted, y en cada momento está a su lado, no dudaría que lo amara de la misma forma que lo ama a usted.

Mentiría en decir que no me ilusionaron sus palabras, Makoto enamorado de mí… ¡de mí!, era algo con lo que a veces me permitía fantasear, sonreí un poco.

- Gracias chicos.

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo por ahora, otra vez mil disculpas por tardar en actualizar, espero les haya gustado :3 como siempre su opinión es muy importante para mi así que comenten por favor :D otra vez mil disculpas (otra vez) por que el capítulo no es muy largo :/ pero ya sera, ya verán! /o.o/ hahah

Tratare de subir un capitulo cada semana, ahora que estoy de vacaciones, eso si no esta muy pesado mi servicio social.

Ya faltan pocos días para el estreno de Free! Eternal Summer, estoy mu emocionada :D hahaha pienso meter a mi fic a dos personajes más... así que estén al pendientes.

También para los que no sepan estoy escribiendo un fic TattsunxZakki s/10412213/1/Tattsuhisa-x-Zakki (seiyuus de Makoto y Haru) que muy pronto también tendré actualización para ustedes.

Nos vemos pronto ;)


End file.
